Monstrox
The Book of Monsters (formerly known as Monstrox) was thought to be a sentient spellbook, and Jestro's sidekick and mentor. At the end of Season 2, he was revealed to have been a Necromancer transformed into a book. Between Season 2 and Season 3 he was reborn as the Cloud of Monstrox. He then reawakened the Stone Colossus, to be defeated by Clay Moorington's magic powers. Description 2016 LEGO.com Description "The Book of Monsters is not bad. He is terrible! Manipulative, power-hungry and really good at being mean to others. He is highly intelligent and filled from cover to cover with both horrible monsters and vicious plans to take over Knighton. Since he is just a book, he needs someone to perform the actual bad deeds for him. Someone he can lure with promises of power, manipulate with ideas of evil and shout insults at when it fails."''2017 LEGO.com Description ''"First he was a necromancer in human form, then he was trapped in the Book of Monsters and now he is a cloud. Monstrox is the most evil… uhm… vapor? But even in the form of a cloud, Monstrox is still very powerful. His lightning can turn good people evil and animate stone statues to obey his every twisted command. He has given up on taking over Knighton, now he is out for full-on destruction, of course mixed with his usual humorous insults. You think you have seen bad weather? Then check out this dark cloud!" Personality Though primarily defined by his dry sense of humor and false pretenses of support and encouragement, Monstrox is shown to be very sarcastic and manipulative, easily getting what he wants through coercion and persuasion. Often using those around him as a means to an end, he tends to be abusive towards his underlings. Though capable of sentimentality, nostalgia and affection, Monstrox continues to be abrasive and mean-spirited. With a victim complex where any slight against him is interpreted as betrayal and failure on the part of those who slights him and sends him into fits of either tears or rage. He can also play the harmonica, but he is an awful singer, according to Jestro. Appearance The Book of Monsters was a large brown book with a gruesome, living face on its cover. He uses a silk bookmark as a lizard-like tongue, and grows larger with every spell book he consumes. Following his second defeat, Monstrox appeared as a dark grey storm cloud with his old face on the front. In this state, he can move independently, generate electrical bolts, and channel dark magic to animate unliving objects or corrupt other people. Background The Book of Monsters was formerly a necromancer named Monstrox, who terrorized Knighton with his dark sorcery. Once having been a member of the Wizards' Council and ally to the likes of Merlok, he discovered the Forbidden Powers. The forbidden powers drove him mad and corrupted him as he experimented with dark magic. He then chose to use the forbidden powers and his dark magic to wreck havoc across the land. The Council was left with no other choice but to expel him from the council and end his reign of terror, and so Merlok set out to defeat Monstrox. After Merlok had turned his original army into stone, shrinking his castle to be placed inside a snow globe, Monstrox vowed revenge against Merlok. The good wizard Merlok eventually defeated Monstrox by turning him into a book, dividing most of his evil power among eleven other spell books, believing that he could control him and his powers. Although he knew that destroying the spell books would ensure Monstrox's eternal defeat, Merlok was reluctant to sacrifice sources of such potent (if evil) magic. He took the books (including the former Monstrox) to his library, where they sat on a shelf for many years. Season 1 Following his defeat, Monstrox bided his time and plotted revenge against the Kingdom of Knighton. Knowing that he still had some power even in his book form, he waited years to find someone that he could manipulate into acting as his pawn. He found it in a young Jestro, dropping out of The Knight's Academy, voicing his insecurities and concerns with Merlok. Realizing he could use Jestro's insecurities against him he spent the next five or six years plotting. His plan eventually came to fruition when Jestro found the Book of Monsters after wandering off after the embarrassment and humiliation of his failed performance at the Knight's graduation. Sensing a perfect pawn at last, the Book manipulated and coerced Jestro into becoming a "bad boy," promising him tremendous power that would stop anyone from laughing at him ever again. With the Book's power, Jestro summoned a lava monster army, including a Book Keeper to hold the Book of Monsters so Jestro wouldn't have to. They then planned out multiple attacks on the Kingdom of Knighton, but were pushed back and defeated. Season 2 During the ensuing war, the Book of Monsters encouraged Jestro to seek out the other eleven spell books which contained his remaining power, explaining that he could perform new and stronger spells by consuming them. Despite the Nexo Knights' best efforts and a number of other setbacks (including Jestro himself returning to the side of good), the Book eventually succeeded, restoring Monstrox's full power. He promptly attempted to possess Clay, sending his army to delay the other knights when they arrived to save their comrade. The knights held their own against the lava monsters, but this only allowed Monstrox to reabsorb their energy, making him powerful enough to defeat them all in a single strike. Just when all hope seemed lost, Clay was given the sword Techcalibur, containing Merlok's data, by the Black Knight mech, who allowed himself to be sucked into Monstrox's mouth. Overcome by the pure magic energy, the villain exploded spectacularly, taking all of his summoned monsters with him and leaving only the charred cover of his book form. The Kingdom of Knighton celebrated Monstrox's defeat, but Jestro saw the former necromancer's face in a distant cloud, hinting at his survival. Season 3 Unbeknownst to the kingdom, Merlok's sacrifice only served to destroy the Book of Monsters' pages, the binding was preserved and Monstrox lived on as the evil spirit within endured in the form of a living storm cloud. Enraged at yet another failure, Monstrox changed his plans from conquering Knighton to destroying it outright and mind controlled Jestro into becoming evil again. He then set about reviving his original army of monsters by using his new lightning abilities to reanimate their petrified bodies, all the while planning to unleash the Stone Colossus. Season 4 Season 5 Appearances Set Appearances: *70316 Jestro's Evil Mobile *70323 Jestro’s Volcano Lair TV series: * Season 1 ** The Book of Monsters - Part 1 **The Book of Monsters - Part 2 **The Power of Merlok **The Knights Code **Fright Knight **The Golden Castle **The_Maze_of_Amazement **The_Black_Knight **The_Book_of_Total_Badness **The_Might_and_the_Magic * Season 2 ** Back to School **Greed is Good? **The Book of Obsession **The King's Tournament **Monster Chef **Knight Out **Saturday Knight Fever **Open Mike Knight **The Fortrex and The Furious **Kingdom of Heroes * Season 3 ** The Cloud **A Little Rusty **Mount Thunderstrox **Rotten Luck **Storm Over Rock Wood **Miner Setback **Knight at the Museum **Hot Rock Massage **Rock Bottom **In Charge * Season 4 * Season 5 **TBA Webisodes: *Alliance of the Fortrex *Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad Books: *''LEGO Nexo Knights: The Book of Monsters'' *''The Knight's Code: A Training Guide'' Other: *LEGO Club Magazines Trivia * The Book of Monsters is likely a parody of the Necronomicon ex Mortis, or Book of the Dead, from the Evil Dead franchise. * According to LEGO Nexo Knights: The Book of Monsters, it is revealed that the Book of Monsters is in love with a dictionary he mentions having dated in ''The Book of Total Badness'', known as Miriam or The Book of Love. * With his human form, he is resembled to the Golden Master Overlord from Ninjago. * With his hood all you can make out is yellow eyes and a yellow evil grin. *He can play the harmonica, and is quite a good comedian. *He, as mentioned by Jestro, knows how to speak 'Cloud Latin', much to his annoyance. **Cloud Latin is also a reference to Pig Latin. *Monstrox's growing love for jokes and puns are somehow influenced by Jokes Knightley, in the episode "Open Mike Knight". Gallery ru:Монстрокс Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lava Monster Army Category:Objects Category:Books Category:Spellbooks Category:Legion of Doom Category:Stone Monsters Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018